Coda: Quality of Mercy
by Enjia
Summary: M/R - Some questions about family and feelings raised by the Prin(Quality of Mercy) upset Marguerite


Title: Coda: Quality of Mercy  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author: Karen (kmmazzola@aol.com)  
  
Summary: Little M/R fic about family and feelings.not as mushy as it sounds  
  
Spoilers: Quality of Mercy  
  
She had been unusually quiet since they had returned from "Zone 1" as the Prin called it. The others hadn't really noticed, they were too absorbed in discussing the fantastical occurrences of the past days and what the evolution of machines could mean for the future, but he had. He noticed how her back was slightly more rigid than usual as she stood at the balcony, absorbed in thought. Probably thinking about those diamonds that turned out to be zircons, poor girl; she had thought she had found the mother load. He moved towards her silently and situated himself right next to her. He admitted he had been a little hard on her about the whole thing - throughout the situation she hadn't done anything stupid to try and get the 'diamonds', hadn't endangered anyone's life. "You okay?" he asked simply.  
  
She tensed and didn't look at him. "I'm fine."  
  
She really was taking this hard, he thought. "You know there are other stones on the plateau. Just because this batch didn't pan out doesn't mean the next one won't."  
  
He noticed she relaxed a little and though she still didn't turn to face him he thought he could see the beginnings of a smile on her face. "Why Lord Roxton, it sounds as though you're actually encouraging me to be greedy."  
  
"I just want to see you happy." He replied honestly.  
  
His answer so surprised her she turned around to see if he was serious. He was. She noticed him frown though and quickly turned around.  
  
"Marguerite, are you crying?"  
  
Damn she hated him and his bluntness. Leave it to him to see her slightly watery eyes and be concerned. "Of course not."  
  
Tenderly he forced her to look at him. "You are."  
  
"Long day?" She supplied lamely, turning away from him.  
  
"This isn't about diamonds, is it?"  
  
"Nonsense Roxton, isn't it always about diamonds, or rubies, or gold, or sapphires-"  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." She left him at the balcony, but his hand gently reached out and pulled her back to him.  
  
"It helps if you talk about it Marguerite. I'll listen; I won't judge." Roxton knew she wasn't one to share secrets but more than anything he hated to see her hurting.  
  
She didn't know why but looking into his dark eyes she was sure she could trust him, at least with such a trivial secret in comparison to most of her others. "Do you remember what the Prin said to Ty and Lara, how he justified that they weren't really human?"  
  
He thought back, remembered the Prin being unsatisfied with Ty and Lara's declaration of love and asking them questions. Who is your mother? Who is your father? Where do you come from? When they hadn't had answers he had decided they were incapable of having emotions beyond that of a machine. "You don't know the answers to those questions either."  
  
Surprise was evident on her face, amazed that he knew her so well. "No. I don't."  
  
"Do you really think that makes you less than human?" He was taken aback that she could even consider the possibility and wondered if he would ever understand why she felt the way she did about such things.  
  
Her voice was quiet. "I don't know.My whole life people have judged me by the fact that I have no past, no name to offer, no." She trailed off, aware she had told him more than she wanted to.  
  
Roxton took a deep painful breath; what a sad little girl she must have been. "It doesn't matter Marguerite, it doesn't. Even the Prin realized that where you come from doesn't make a difference, the only thing that matters is who you turn out to be. Ty and Lara-"  
  
"-turned out to be caring brave people with the capacity to love. We both know I didn't turn out to be nearly that good." She struggled to get away but he held her fast.  
  
"You can't really believe that. I've seen you be caring many times and you've been brave more times than I can count." She stopped struggling.  
  
"And the capacity to love?" It was barely a whisper and he wondered if she were asking him or herself.  
  
Roxton struggled not to comment on their feelings for each other. "You loved Summerlee, didn't you?" She opened her mouth to object but he didn't let her. "We all know you did; you were closer to him than any of us were. And he loved you too."  
  
"Do you really think so?" She hated the fact that she sounded like a child, but once, just once, she wanted someone to comfort her.  
  
"I know so. He thought of you like a daughter. All of us, we're like a family. We all love you and, in your own way, you love us." She smiled.  
  
"You're being a bit presumptuous."  
  
She was reassured and ready to spar with him again; he wouldn't let her down. "No, I'm right, just like I always am."  
  
She tried not to snicker but failed miserably. "You sure do know how to make a girl laugh."  
  
"I have a feeling I should be insulted." He answered with a grin.  
  
"Aren't you?" She asked, a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I've lost my touch."  
  
"You'll be back to your old self tomorrow I'm sure." Uncharacteristically he hugged her, and, even more uncharacteristically, she let him. Gently placing a reverent kiss on her forehead he loosened his embrace. "Good night Marguerite."  
  
She graced him with one of her rarest, brightest smiles. "Goodnight John." 


End file.
